


aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, i have no idea what to tag this its just karkat complaining thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: karkat is mad because hes crushing<333333 i need to stop kinflecting
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 11





	1. davekat

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 23:44

CG: IM LOSING MY GOGDAMN SANITY.

TT: Karkat, I was about to go to sleep.  
TT: It’s almost midnight.

CG: I DONT CARE.  
CG: IM PISSED OFF AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT.

TT: Why?

CG: BECAUSE ITS ABOUT YOUR BROTHER.

TT: My half brother.

CG: WHO CARES

TT: Just get to the point.

CG: THE STUPID FUCKER.  
CG: I HATE HIM

TT: Cool. Goodnight.

CG: ROSE YOU LITTLE SHIT JUST LISTEN  
CG: IM MAD AT HIM  
CG: IN A WEIRD WAY.

TT: For?

CG: FOR BEING ATTRACTIVE.  
CG: FOR FLAUNTING HIS GOGDAMN FLIRTACIOUSNESS.  
CG: FOR HIS STUPID VOICE  
CG: HIS STUPID FUCKING FACADE

TT: Oh god.

CG: I JUST  
CG: I WANT TO  
CG: TOUCH HIS STUPID FUCKING FACE  
CG: KISS HIS STUPID FUCKING LIPS  
CG: RUN MY HANDS THROUGH HIS STUPID FUCKING HAIR  
CG: STARE INTO HIS STUPID FUCKING EYES  
CG: HOLD HIS STUPID FUCKING HANDS  
CG: HUG HIS STUPID FUCKING TORSO

TT: Okay, I’m going to stop you right there,  
TT: Before I hear something that I don’t want to.  
TT: Karkat are you  
TT: flushed  
TT: for Dave?

CG: DO I SEEM LIKE I AM, ROSE?

TT: A little bit.

CG: OBVIOUSLY.  
CG: WHY WOULDNT I BE  
CG: IM JUST PISSED OFF AT MYSELF FOR IT

TT: Why’s that?

CG: HES NOT OBTAINABLE.  
CG: I CANT HAVE HIM.  
CG: HES NOT MINE.  
CG: AND HE CANT BE.

TT: Why not?

CG: A LOT OF GOGDAMN REASONS  
CG: A LOT OF WHICH IM TOO ANGRY TO REMEMBER

TT: I see.

CG: I JUST WANT HIM TO PUSH ME AWAY  
CG: TELL ME HE FUCKING HATES ME

TT: Wow.  
TT: As softly as I can put this, I do *not* want to hear about your kinks, Karkat.

CG: FUCKING  
CG: ITS NOT A KINK ROSE  
CG: I WANT AN EXCUSE TO MOVE THE FUCK ON  
CG: IVE HINTED TO HIM THAT I LIKE HIM  
CG: A LOT OF TIMES  
CG: AND HE KNOWS  
CG: I THINK  
TT: Okay, so what’s the problem?

CG: HE WONT GIVE ME A STRAIGHT FUCKING ANSWER ABOUT HOW HE FEELS  
CG: ITS DRIVING ME THROUGH THE WALL  
CG: WHY WONT HE JUST TELL ME TO GO FUCK MYSELF  
CG: EVERYTHING WOULD BE FIXED  
CG: NO.  
CG: HE HAS TO FUCKING.  
CG: LEAD ME ON.  
CG: AND CONFUSE ME.  
CG: AND FUCK UP MY LIFE.

TT: That is  
TT: complicated to say the least.

CG: NO FUCKING SHIT.  
CG: I CANT GET THE MOTHERFUCKER OUT OF MY THINKPAN AND ITS MAKING ME SO FUCKING ANGRY.  
CG: I JUST WANT ALL THIS RAGE AND FLUSH BULLSHIT TO GO FUCK ITSELF.  
CG: I NEED A WORD WORSE THAN FUCK  
CG: I CANT EXPRESS MY ANGER WELL ENOUGH

TT: Can you reclaim any slurs, Karkat?

CG: I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A SLUR IS  
CG: BUT PROBABLY NOT

TT: Doubtful.

CG: WELL WHATEVER  
CG: I FEEL LIKE FUCKING CRYING  
CG: ANGRY TEARS  
CG: BUT THEY WONT COME OUT  
CG: LIKE FUCKING MISSILES ARE GOING TO SHOOT OUT OF MY EYES AT ANY SECOND.

TT: That’s a strange way to put it.  
TT: But I don’t think Dave is going to come around to telling you to go fuck yourself any time soon.

CG: THATS ONE OF THE PROBLEMS.  
CG: ITS FUCKING ME UP

TT: You’re already fucked up.

CG: I FUCKING KNOW.

TT: But what you should do  
TT: is tell him.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT

TT: Worst he can say is no, right?  
TT: Plus it’ll get rid of that feeling of uncertainty.

CG: GOG, I WISH IT WERE THAT EASY.

TT: Ah.  
TT: Of course you don’t believe me.

CG: THERES MORE TO IT THAN IVE MENTIONED ROSE.  
CG: IM JUST TOO FUCKED OFF TO EXPLAIN.  
CG: IT WOULDNT DO ME ANY GOOD  
CG: IF ANYTHING IT WOULD JUST RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP.

TT: I am truly sorry, Karkat.  
TT: Think about it some more and then we can talk in the morning, sound good?

CG: ILL PROBABLY BREAK DOWN INTO TEARS.  
CG: BUT SURE  
CG: THANK YOU FOR LISTENING ROSE

TT: You’re welcome.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 2:06


	2. johnkat

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 5:37

CG: ROSE

TT: Oh my good god.  
Tt: How the hell are you still awake?

CG: I DONT SLEEP.  
CG: I DONT NEED TO.

TT: You just woke me up.  
TT: It's five a.m., Karkat.  
TT: Didn't I say I'd talk to you in the morning?

CG: YES BUT IM HAVING ANOTHER CRISIS  
CG: UNRELATED TO DAVE.

TT: You only came to me about Dave because he's my brother.  
TT: Why me again?

CG: BECAUSE YOURE THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL LISTEN.

TT: I audibly sighed  
TT: Make it quick.

CG: THANK YOU.  
CG: SO  
CG: EGBERT

TT: Holy fuck.  
TT: You're flushed for the *both* of them?

CG: FUCK  
CG: I  
CG: I GUESS

TT: Karkat I won't say anything to anyone, you don't have to be so weary.  
TT: Although this information is quite intriguing.

CG: ITS EMBARRASSING.  
CG: I DONT WANT TO ADMIT IT TO MYSELF  
CG: AND SAYING IT OUT LOUD IS LIKE DOING JUST THAT.

TT: I understand.

CG: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO  
CG: I HATE THAT HIS STUPID FUCKING FACE IS SO GOGDAMN ADORABLE  
CG: IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO TACKLE HIM AND NEVER LET GO  
CG: BUT ALSO HIT HIM AS HARD AS I POSSIBLY FUCKING CAN.

TT: How did you manage to fall for two unavailable people; one who's *emotionally* unavailable, and one who's, I suppose, sexually  
unavailable, Karkat?

CG: THAT SOUNDS WEIRD.  
CG: YOURE SAYING HE DOESNT LIKE GUYS RIGHT  
CG: BECAUSE YOU WORDED THAT FUCKING WEIRDLY.

TT: That is what I was implying, yes.

CG: THEN YEAH I HAVE NO IDEA.  
CG: ITS MAKING ME SO ANGRY THAT THIS IS HAPPENING  
CG: I DONT EVEN WANT ANYTHING WITH THEM REALLY.  
CG: I JUST PICTURE THEIR FACES AND I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA VOMIT OR HIT SOMETHING  
CG: IT MAKES ME NERVOUS FOR NO FUCKING REASON.

TT: Ah, yes.  
TT: Lovesickness.  
TT: Or, as some people call it, butterflies.

CG: GOG  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I JUST GOT SO ANGRY I HIT MY WALL AND IT HURTS LIKE ALL HELL

TT: I apologize for laughing.

CG: YOU TRY IT AND SEE WHOS LAUGHING THEN.

TT: Right, sorry.  
TT: I just don't have dangerously naive attachment issues like you do.

CG: ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT IVE BEEN NEGLECTED MY WHOLE LIFE.  
CG: I WAS BORN WITH A FUCKING CURSE  
CG: ITS CALLED CANDY RED BLOOD.

TT: Yes, I am aware.

CG: DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING I CAN BREAK

TT: Like, shatter?  
TT: I have a glass bottle from some vodka that I forgot to throw away.

CG: CAN I BREAK IT

TT: It's six in the morning.

CG: THAT DOESNT ANSWER MY QUESTION.

TT: People are sleeping.

CG: SO CAN I?

TT: Absolutely.  
TT: They don't deserve a good night's sleep unless I get one.  
TT: If I'm going down you're all coming down with me.

CG: THANK FUCK.  
CG: ILL BE THERE IN LIKE  
CG: THREE SECONDS.

TT: Did you just trip in the hall?

CG: UM  
CG: WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME IF I SAID NO

TT: Absolutely not.

CG: YEAH I DID

TT: Good lord.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:24


End file.
